


Salt in the Wounds

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Boot Worship, Cock Cages, Denial, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kyluxxoxo fest: week 3, Light Bondage, M/M, Salt, boot licking, dom!hux, messy blow job, sub, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: In the ruins of their mutual failure, Kylo Ren learns a lesson and Hux takes sweet, sweet revenge.





	Salt in the Wounds

“You’re a failure,” Hux said. 

 

Kylo flinched, peering out from underneath his hair at the scowling man standing above him. Stripped to nothing, kneeling, hands tied behind his back, and his cock locked away in its cage, the shame he felt across his cheeks was real. A burning red beneath his skin, and Kylo closed his eyes tightly to try and block out the crunch of the man’s boots as he walked around him. 

 

In the remains of the old Rebellion base, Hux had sent their entourage out, and he’d ordered Kylo to his knees. The anger Kylo could feel bubbling around them in the Force was real, and he knew that he was in for it. Underneath his knees, crystals of salt dug into his skin. The ‘troopers and officers had tracked plenty in during their sweep of the old base. The entire planet seemed covered, and Kylo could curse himself for not noticing it sooner. 

 

The whistle of a belt through air warned that an impact was coming before it hit him, leaving Kylo with little time to do more than tense up. He yelped as the leather ripped across his back. The stinging pain radiated out, leaving his skin tingling and sensitive around the painful line. A welt would surely rise. Another blow landed, and Kylo bit his lip hard to keep from crying out once more. He knew Hux wouldn’t like his pathetic cries. 

 

After throwing Hux about in their command shuttle, Kylo knew this was exactly what he deserved. Hux continued to lash the belt across his shoulders, leaving lasting pain that caused his muscles to tense in expectation of the next. He couldn’t force himself to relax no matter what he did. His cock wept inside its cage, the silver metal pressing in close around his skin. It was warm, too warm, and the inability to get hard was ruining his self-control. He whimpered a few times, feeling the harsh stings left over from Hux’s tirade against his back. 

 

Hux eventually stopped, and Kylo openly cried as he listened to the crunch of Hux’s boots moving around in front of him again. He could see the tips of the black leather through the greasy strands of his hair. Full lips parted over his teeth, and Kylo sobbed openly in front of Hux, the open air rushing cool relief over his destroyed back. 

 

“You deserve much more than that,” Hux whispered, and Kylo looked up slightly as the man leaned back against one of the old and bulky consoles behind him. Hux lifted a boot, holding it in front of his face. “Not to rub salt in the wounds of your failure, Ren, but why don’t you lick the bottom of my boots to show just how pathetic you are.” 

 

Kylo felt his lip curling, knowing that Hux had walked his way across the salted earth and into this disgusting cave. But his submission won out, and Kylo leaned forward to lap at the leather in front of him. The taste of salt burrowed into his tongue as he dragged it across the sole. Kylo ran his tongue along the edge, tasting the grit and dirt and salt. Pulling back, his face puckered, and Hux laughed over him, enjoying his distress. 

 

“Lean back, let me look at you,” Hux said, then pressed his boot against Kylo’s chest and pushed. Kylo spread his thighs, knees pointed out, and he leaned back as much as he could without falling over. His back arched, and he tilted his head back to expose his throat. He knew his cock was on display now, prominently displayed in the spirals of metal that trapped him. The thumbprinted padlock hung down by his balls, and Kylo whined a bit. What he wanted was clear. 

 

“Oh, no.” Hux stood in front of him, legs astride either of Kylo’s legs while he took a handful of his hair to steer his head back into place. “That beast is staying safely locked away. And you’re going to worship me with that mouth of yours. Maybe I’ll teach you how to do something besides lying and whining.” Hux undid his pants with his free hand, then brought out his cock. Already standing erect, Hux easily slid it into Kylo’s waiting mouth. 

 

Hux wasted no time, and his cock hit the back of Kylo’s throat. A short noise of distress left him, and Kylo leaned into the man’s hand as he breathed through his nose to try and keep himself from passing out. His tongue swirled lazily around the throbbing cock in his mouth, a trickle of saliva escaping him. Merciless, Hux gripped hard at his hair and began to rocket his hips forward. He thrusted into his mouth, one thumb hooking at his jaw to keep his mouth pried open enough for comfort. Kylo let him, even as more slobber dripped down his chin. 

 

Big eyes watched as Hux tilted his head back to groan, and Kylo mimicked the sound, slurred though it was, his throat moving around the cock enveloped in it. And Hux pulled out quickly, stroking himself until he came on Kylo’s face, some landing on his tongue, most on his cheek. 

 

“You’re a disgusting, messy boy. How you got yourself on a throne, I’ll never understand.” Kylo ducked his lead, swallowing the cum in his mouth and licking his lips clean. He whimpered once, still looking down at his cock. It ached. He wanted the cage removed so badly. Hux didn’t concede. Instead, Kylo felt his wrists being untied, and Hux took the rope and shoved it back into the emergency kit he’d snagged it from earlier. 

 

“Get up and put your clothes on. Go to your throne room. Your quarters. I don’t care. Do your duty, Supreme Leader.” Hux mocked the title more like a curse than an honor. “I don’t know when I’ll have time for another session. I have to clean up the mess you’ve made of everything.” 

 

“But,” he whispered, looking at the cage again. Only Hux’s thumbprint could free him. He stood up slowly, with some effort. His knees were stiff from how long he’d been kneeling. The granules of salt had pressed in and embedded into his skin. He tried wiping them free, wincing in pain. He’d need a shower to get it all out. “You’re going to let me out, right?” 

 

Hux turned, looking at him, and Kylo blushed as he realized where his eyes were focused. He fought the urge to cover himself, embarrassed, then he grit his teeth as Hux laughed at him. The man sauntered back over, then he slid his hand down the hard slope of his abdomen. Down, further, until, yes, finally, he had his hand cupping the metal, fingers gently tapping the side of the padlock. Kylo moaned and leaned his head back, wasting. Hux merely squeezed him and moved away. 

 

“Like I said, that monster is staying locked away, nice and safe. I might let you out tonight. Or tomorrow. Or the next day. I’m not sure when. You’ll have no problem with any other bodily function besides, well, sexual release. You won’t get that until I decide to stop punishing you.” Hux sneered at him suddenly, then tossed the tunic his way. “Get dressed. We don’t have all day. The Supremacy is destroyed. The Resistance is gone. This took too long as it is.” 

 

Kylo caught the clothing, then he slowly began to dress. His tunic hugged around his thick chest, fabric grating on his torn up back, and the leggings he pulled up around his legs were tight. Especially in the groin, now that he had the metal still tight around his cock. Kylo placed his boots on his feet before following Hux slowly back to the command shuttle. On the way, Hux stopped, running his thumb across his cheek, wiping away the cum that he’d left behind. 

 

It wasn’t a soft gesture. Hux placed both hands behind his back and strode forward, leaving Kylo in the dust, walking uncomfortably. He bowed his head, quickly trying to catch up with the man’s long strides. A puppy on the end of an invisible leash. 


End file.
